


Eerie Night

by writingwithapurpose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Sleepy Ryan, The Haunting of Hannah Williams, a little idea I had after watching the video, and after I got sucked into demon Shane, demon friendship, demon shane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithapurpose/pseuds/writingwithapurpose
Summary: Hell is a small world. Demons know each other well after being stuck with each other for centuries. But no one gave this demon the memo that her once friend now goes ghost hunting with a mortal.





	Eerie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I have never posted a story on here so I hope you like it. There's some Easter eggs here and there so I hope you find them ;)

The stillness of the house was eerie to say the least. Nothing seemed to move. The only seemingly alive being in the house was a small man, finally catching some sleep after a few restless hours of tossing and turning. It was all so perfect. He was a believer, even more so then the young boy was. He was even sleeping in the same room. 

Being a demon wasn’t always fun. Sometimes, it was draining. Mortals found it fun to summon them and keep them trapped in houses. They would then pretend they had nothing to do with it, run away to another suburban house and hide away the goat heads and pentagrams, leaving the demons tied to houses or plots of land.

Matilda had only been here for a few years, having been tied to the house by some couple who wanted to sell their souls. They had been disappointed when Matilda had informed them that she couldn’t give them what they wanted. She wasn’t a crossroad demon after all. 

She had been stuck ever since, only ever allowed to return back to Hell before being called back to the house. The humans living in the house now were fun to play with. Especially when she would take the form of a small child. Mortals seemed to have developed a fear of small children now.

Drifting through the halls, the path to the familiar boy’s room wasn’t far. But of course, things just couldn’t be simple for her, could they?

“What are you doing?”

Matilda stopped, turning her head slowly to look up at the familiar voice. Blinking up at the man, she let out a soft sigh, knowing her fun was over.

“Shane…what are you doing here?”

The tall demon never had intimidated her before but tonight, in the form of a small child, she knew he could cause damage to her. He was in his mortal form, tall lanky body with useless glasses being pushed up the bridge of his nose. He almost looked exactly the way she last remembered him looking. Almost. All that was missing was his pitch black horns that always poked out through his mop of hair and his tail. 

He didn’t seem that impressed by her, his hands on his hips as he stared down at her. “I could ask you the same thing, Mads.”

“I’m doing what I always do…scaring humans. Feeding off life sources. Enjoying the century. Now answer my question.”

It was almost a comedic sight, the two of them. A lumbering giant who looked like he just rolled out of bed and a small blonde child who looked like she belonged in a periodic drama instead of a house in the twenty first century.

“I’m…ghost…hunting.”

Matilda stared up at Shane, blinking once. Twice. Before bursting out laughing. She hunched over, wrapping her arms around her torso as Shane stood there, an exasperated look on his face. Her laughing lasted a good minute, never stopping since she didn’t even need to breath.

“Oh my Satan, so it’s true! All the rumors are true! When Oscar came to us for our monthly dinner, he told us how you came to his bridge with a human! None of us believed him. Now I owe Lilith forty dollars.” She pouted as Shane watched her, rather unimpressed.

“Is that really what you all did when I couldn’t come to dinner, one time?”

“Well no. Your father showed us some baby pictures since you weren’t there to stop him this time. It was all so cute.” She cooed at the taller demon, watching as he went flush, seeming to fumble on his previous train of thought.

“I-I mean..I…Hey! Don’t distract me!” He huffed, sighing as he pushed his glasses up his nose. “You were going to go into Ryan’s room. Why?”

Ryan…oh yeah. She had messed with the mortal earlier. She hadn’t been able to sense Shane’s demonic presence then, having too much fun making the small mortal man squirm as he tried to decipher words from his machine.

“I wanted to scare him.”

“You can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Why-Why not?!” Shane asked with wide eyes. “Because he’s mortal, Mads! And he’s sensitive! You almost killed him with the tricks you pulled on him before! I think it took him hours to sleep and he had to turn on that stupid spirit box.” He groaned, causing Matilda to shrug.

“Shane, we used to torture mortals all the time. Remember that? You and I once tricked that trip of Roswell! We convinced an entire town there were aliens in the sky, Shane! Aliens! You’re telling me that you aren’t going to let me mess with this one mortals?” She questioned, already moving to open the door. 

But that was just a terrible mistake on her part.

Suddenly, she was thrown to the other side of the wall. A loud bang sounded throughout the house but Matilda didn’t seem to care. All she could see was Shane, pitch black eyes, red tail covered in spikes, and obsidian horns, stalking over to her. It didn’t take her long to recover, standing up quickly. She growled at him, fangs visible in her mouth as her own horns grew. She could feel her claws coming out, watching as Shane’s own red claws growing from his fingertips. And just before a fight broke out between the two demons, a voice was heard by the doorway.

“Shane?”

Everything changed in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, Shane was mortal again. Matilda was hidden from the mortal’s gaze and all she could do was watch as Shane gave a rather sleepy smile to the small man standing by the door. Ryan.

“Hey. Ryan. What’s wrong?”

“I…Nothing. I just thought I heard a loud banging. Must have been the pipes of something.” Ryan murmured, his voice filled with sleep but with a hint of fear underneath the surface of it.

“No, actually. I…tripped. Long limbs and all. Fell on the ground. You should have seen it. But it’s alright.” 

Ryan only stared for a moment, nodding along to Shane’s weak explanation. He had been a demon for a few millennia. Matilda had seen him lie much better then this.

But it seemed to be enough to fool the obviously tired mortal. He rubbed at his eyes and yawned before nodding. “Yeah… must have been it. Goodnight then. Going to try and get some sleep.”

“You do that, Ryan. See you in the morning.” Shane hummed weakly, offering a tired and nervous smile. Ryan barely seemed to notice, nodding slowly before going back into the room and closing the door behind him.

Everything was quiet. 

After a few more seconds, Shane sighed, pressing his hand to his chest and taking a deep breath.

“Wow…you must really like this mortal, huh?”

Looking down, he had almost forgot about the other demon in the room. Matilda glanced up at her old friend, tilting her head slowly. Her form was different, now resembling more a blond teenager then a blond child. She stood up from the ground, wiping her dress clean of any speck of dust. “I have never seen you lie so badly.”

Shane blinked, processing her words before looking down at the ground. He partly looked defeated, like he was done fighting something he had been dealing with for awhile.

“He was just…a silly believer. I wasn’t supposed to…I shouldn’t have…he’s just-“

Matilda cut off his rambling by wrapping her arms around his torso. He was a tall tree of a demon but he still took a moment to crouch down and hug her back. They didn’t say anything for a moment, just letting the silence keep them company. But soon, one of them had to break the silence.

“You’re not going to…scare him, right?” 

Shane had to ask. Just to make sure Ryan, his mortal friend, would be alright. He barely got sleep in places like this after all. Matilda could only sigh, a small smile spreading onto her face after a few moments. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt him. After all, I would be an idiot to hurt the Prince of Hell’s best friend now, wouldn’t I be? And we both now, I am not an idiot.”

They both laughed, still holding each other until the laughter died out.

The night ended almost like it had began. Eerily still with only one living man to keep the house alive and warm. But this time, two demons were outside his door, making sure he rested for the night.


End file.
